When you think nothing at all
by CapturedDemon
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday and no one seems to remember it. Sebastian devises a plan to get his young master in a better mood... WARNING: YAOI!
1. Ciel's Birthday Surprise

There was a reason on why Ciel Phantomhive hated the snowy month December and that reason was...

"Young Master!" Called out his pink haired servant Mey-Rin as she stumbled into the room in which he was hiding out in.

"Yes Mey-Rin?" He stared at her boredly as she fidgeted slightly.

" I-i was just wondering...if Finnian, Tanaka, Bardroy, and I could take a little vacation..."

Ciel smirked amused at her bravery to ask of such a thing, "Since you asked so nicely...of course you can."

'She must have forgotten what today is...:'

"Th-thank you Young Master!" She said as she bowed clumsily. She ended up falling over and breaking a very very expensive vase. Ciel face palmed as went to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Leave it. I'll have Sebastian tend to it."

She nodded and scurried out of the room as if afraid that he might change his mind about them having their little vacation.

'Speaking of Sebastian where is he...I wonder...'

Ciel started thinking of where he might be and gasped in surprise as Sebastian appeared in front of him. "My Lord?" He had on his usual poker-face. Ciel just pouted and looked away embarrased that Sebastian had caught him off guard.

"Sebastian?" Ciel began by taking a deep breath. "Why don't you just go do whatever you want today?" Sebastian looked at Ciel confused. "I mean...I just...want to be alone today...that's all." Ciel looked out the nearest window to escape his penetrating eyes.

Instead of refusing Ciel's order and making a random excuse as to why he would need to stay by Ciel's side he grinned. "So...I can do anything?"

Ciel looked at him cautiously. "Yeah...?" Curious as to his motives he watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

As Ciel waited until Sebastian's footsteps faded away and he began to close his eyes and eventually passed out in his arm chair with his elbow propped up on the arm rest supporting his head.

Sebastian snuck back in the room a couple hours later and waited until his master awoke.

-meanwhile-

Ciel and Sebastian were running from something. It was dark figure in the shape of a man. Sebastian had a hold of Ciel in his arms as they ran. Just then, the dark figure threw something. A gun? No...a knife? Well, whatever it was...Sebastian fell like a bag of bricks to the ground. He was bleeding badly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Come on get up...stop playing dead!" He didn't respond. The dark figure chuckled as he appeared next to Ciel.

"Hello sir. I'll be taking your soul now!" Just as he was about to take Ciel's soul..

Ciel woke up in a cold sweat due to his nightmare he immediatly realized how silent it was...Ciel, disturbed by the eerie silence that the room- no the mansion portrayed felt scared for the first time since his parents were murdered.

"Se-Sebastian!" He cried out. His heart was beating faster and faster. For the first time in a long time...he felt...alone.

Sebastian was at Ciel's side in a matter of minutes. He was just as scared as Ciel he didn't know what to do or what to say. "Ciel!" As soon as the words escaped his lips his eyes widened. He had never called Ciel by his name. NEVER.

Ciel raised his head quickly and stood up. "Sebastian, tell me what are you still doing here?" Ciel's voice sounded strict.

Sebastion just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "I'm just doing whatever I wanted..."

Just as he finished his sentence the rest of the Phantomhive's servant came in carrying a cake. Ciel watched them waiting for the moment when one of them would crash and fall. Sebastian seemed to be expecting it as well.

"Happy birthday Young master!" The trio shouted as they carried the cake over to the table but as Ciel predicted one of the servants tripped he wasn't sure which one did but as the two watched the cake sail through the air there was nothing they could do- that is unless they had a demon butler..

Just in time, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and tackled him to the floor somewhere in the fall Sebastian ended up with his back on the floor.

"Young Master...remember you said I could do anything that I wanted right...?" Sebastian asked him slowly. Ciel nodded while wondering to himself why he wasn't getting off of Sebastian. There was a small blush on the phantomhive's face that was spreading across both of his cheeks.

"Seb...astian..?" he breathed out slowly.

"Young master, I've been dying to do this for a long time..." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Ciel on the lips. Ciel completely tooken off guard started to turn the color of a tomato.

"Sebastian..." He muttered. "Wh-why did you do that?

"Because I'm just simply...one hell of a kisser!" He announced proudly. Ciel facepalmed.

"Oh and Ciel...Happy birthday."

'Ah...so...he...remembered...'

Ciel smirked to himself and tossled his black locks of hair as he looked down at his demon butler, Sebastian. "I'll get you back for this...in due time, Sebastian...in due time."

"I'll be looking forward to it Young master." 


	2. Ciel's Revenge

Ciel had been planning his revenge on his demon butler, Sebastian for quite awhile. He had finally decided on what he would do. First, he would wait until Christmas day and then he would buy Sebastian a dog. Which is something that Sebastian hates. He had already bought a dog and the best thing is...that in a few minutes it would be Christmas. The Phantomhive family has never celebrated Christmas so Sebastian would be (hopefully) surprised. He watched as the clock striked twelve and then he smirked as he got up and took his present wrapped puppy to Sebastian's room. He knocked on the door lightly waiting for Sebastian to open it.

"My lord?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

Ciel turned around slowly to face Sebastian. Sebastian was grinning as he looked at the box in Ciel's arms. Ciel growled and put the box in Sebastian's arms.

"Happy holidays." Ciel muttered as he waited for Sebastian to open the box. Sebastian gave Ciel a confused look as he slowly began unwrapping it and eventually opened it. A thing with red hair tackled Sebastian to the ground. Sebastian's eyes narrowed in disgust as he realized that it was Grell. Ciel just stared at the scene blankly.

'How'd Grell get in...the box?'

"Young master, why did you get me such a filthy mongrel?"

"I...didn't.."Ciel answered confused. "It was supposed to be a puppy..."

They both just stared at Grell with an anime sweatdrop. Ciel just facepalmed.

"Oh well...it still has served it's purpose in making you mad.

"Sebby?" Grell's annoying girl-like voice asked confused. He turned around and looked at Ciel and his eyes lit up. He quickly got up and picked Ciel up. "Ciel you look so beautiful tonight...will you marry me?"

Sebastian grasped Grell's shoulder making Grell turn around to face him. "Young master is mine." He growled as his eyes turned red and a dark shadow loomed dangerously behind him.

Grell sweatdropped and dropped Ciel as he ran away from the scary possessive Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian caught Ciel with ease before he hit the floor.

"Young master, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Sebastian...since when did I become yours?" Ciel asked in a monotone voice.

"Since you made a contract with me."

"..."

"..."

Ciel facepalmed and got out of Sebastian's grasp and walked back to his bedroom.

'Revenge is hard. I will have my revenge someday...Sebastian just you wait...' 


	3. Sebastian's goal

Ciel Phantomhive's servants all begged to be able to watch the ball drop in New York City(Isn't that where it's filmed?) so he allowed them to as long as he had time by himself. Ciel knew nothing of what people did when the ball dropped however, so he didn't expect that Sebastian would come running to his room at that time along with the rest of the Phantomhive servant's...

"Young master," Sebastian knocked twice before entering with the T.v and the trio equipped with Tanaka. "We wanted to watch it with you." Sebastian smirked.

"..." Ciel didn't know how to respond to such a request so he just watched as Sebastian hooked the T.v up and scanned through the channels to find the one where the ball drops on. Everyone crowded in front of the T.v as Sebastian found the right channel.

After, the ball dropped Sebastian walked and bent down in front him. Ciel just looked at him like he had gone mad. (Oh yes! My attempted old English writing!) As he glanced behind Sebastian he witnessed the following events; Bardroy spin Mey-Rin around in a small semi-circle and lean down to kiss her, Finnian kiss the T.v (Like french kiss O_o), and Tanaka going around in chibi-form kissing the trio on the lips.

"What the bloody hell!" Ciel asked no one in particular.

Tanaka was coming closer and closer to Ciel. (Imagine Ciel with a O_o face)

'I have to get out of here before Tanaka tries to kiss me!'

Ciel tried to look for a way out but his path was blocked by his demon servant. So instead he decided to make a scene about it and jumped up from his chair and pointed at Tanaka, "Stay away from me Pedobear!" As soon as he said Pedobear, Tanaka appeared with a Pedobear suit on.

"Awkward..."

"Yes, yes it is young master."

Ciel turned around and felt a blush creep onto his face as a plan finally formulated into his mind.

'To escape Tanaka a.k.a Pedobear...I will...have to kiss...Sebastian Michaelis.'

He turned to face Sebastian with a determined aura that began to spread over his facial expression like wildfire. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

'On the count of three;

One,

Two,

Three!'

Ciel opened his eyes as he exhaled a deep breath and kissed Sebastian. Ciel felt as if he could loose himself in Sebastian and when Sebastian bit his lower lip he didn't even think of the consequences that it would serve to allow his demon butler entrance to his mouth. Instantly, Sebastian's tongue crept into Ciel's mouth and started to play with Ciel's tongue. Sebastian's taste flooded Ciel's mind. Ciel just lost it. He tugged on Sebastian's black locks of hair to pull him in closer.

Sometime during which the servants left the two alone.

Ciel pulled away for awhile to get a fresh breath of air into his lungs. "Seb...ast...ian." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, they were filled with passion and lust, the very things that made a demon a demon. (this story takes place after Kuroshitsuji II they just still live in the mansion :D)

"I, Sebastian Michaelis want to declare my undying love to you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel's face immediately heated up. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian ignored Ciel and began to leave kisses leading from Ciel's neck to his collarbone. "Young Master... it gives me great honor to defile your innocence." Ciel didn't even try to stop him because he was in pure, pure bliss. As Sebastian slowly began to undo Ciel's shirt button's with his mouth, Ciel started to get hard from dirty thoughts of him and Sebastian.

"Young master, your already hard, oh but I've just begun?" Ciel looked away with a blush still present on his face.

"Sh-shut up!"

Sebastian just laughed and continued to undress his young master until he was completely undressed. Ciel noticed that they were in his bedroom sometime after that he didn't know when they had got there but there was no denying the fact that they were indeed there.

"Sebastian, If my clothes have to come-!" He began to protest but stopped when he noticed Sebastian's clothes were already off. Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips once more before softly placing him on his bed.

"We don't have to do this young master, just tell me if you want me to stop."

"Continue." As he muttered just this one word Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian's eyes glowed red like the way that they did when Ciel gave him an order.

Sebastian thrusted himself into Ciel, Ciel gasped at the burning sensation that, that one movement caused him. By the second thrust he was already clinging to his bedsheet for dear life and trying but failing to hold back a couple of tears from the pain. Sebastian noticed his Master's pain and he began to go slower and softer. After multiple thrusts later, It finally started to feel good to him and occasionally he would moan in pleasure and run his hands through Sebastian's black locks of hair.

During some point in the middle of the sexual act they were committing, Sebastian and Ciel finally cummed and both of them just fell back onto the bed where they laid dissolving into pure bliss and nothingness. (I had to cover my eyes after re-reading this scene! Who knew New Years could lead to so much Yaoi-ness! Oh god I'm so horrible Ciel's going to kill me! x3)

"Sebastian...I love you." Ciel muttered as he fell asleep in his lover's arms.

Sebastian just smiled and whispered, "I love you as well Ciel."

(IF I DIDN'T DO THIS ERIKA WOULD HAVE BEAT ME TO IT WITH HER SASUNARU STORY SORRY TT^TT plus this is probably badly written because 1.) I myself am a virgin. 2.) This is my first Yaoi fanfic I've written a hentai one before and it was kinda easier than this...o/o)


	4. Embarrassment

Ciel couldn't look his demon butler, Sebastian in his eyes anymore because whenever he did he would remember what happened on New years eve...and that would lead him to blushing like crazy. He had sex with Sebastian. He didn't know whether he liked it or not he just knew that having Sebastian around him all the time wasn't going to help him determine anything. Sebastian was in his mind ALL of the time. When he was sleeping, eating, working,writing,and even when he was in the bath.

Ciel sighed, 'Speaking of which I need to be heading to the bath now...I'll just have to have Sebastian...'

Ciel shook his head furiously, he couldn't have Sebastian give him his daily bath like usual that would be way too weird and awkward.

"My lord? Are you ready for your bath?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the room Ciel was in with a worried expression.

'I, Sebastian Michaelis want to declare my undying love to you, Ciel Phantomhive.'

Sebastian's voice overflowed his thoughts and he couldn't think clearly with Sebastian being even in the same room with him. Ciel buried his head in his arms on his desk and growled in frusteration.

"Sebastian, when you said you loved me...did you mean it?" Ciel asked slowly.

Sebastian smirked. "Of course I did my lord."

Ciel sighed and got up, "I'll be taking my own bath tonight without your help...and by the way this is an order, I do not want to see you for the minimum of one week."

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian frowned and left the room.

The room was filled with an eerie silence, leaving Ciel to feel guilty about sending away his demon butler for a whole week.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ciel banged his head repeatedly on his desk until he eventually passed out. 


	5. Apologize

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he searched around the manor for the seventh time that day. Again, there was no answer.

"Sebastian, please...come back." Ciel was beyond frustrated with being ignored. He decided that the only way Sebastian would come back was if his life was at risk. So he headed toward the balcony where he planned to stab himself with the demon sword which not even a demon could heal from. Ciel was in love with Sebastian so much that it unleashed suicidal intentions within him. He hadn't slept in days. Nor had he eaten.

Once he reached the balcony he climbed up on the top bar. He looked down once and he began to get wobbly he was in a good amount of feet in the air. If he were to fall at this rate he would break every bone in his body or just die instantaneously that is...if he were human. He took a deep breath as he leaned forward and fell off the bar and down toward the ground at a fast pace as he brung the demon sword deep within his chest. If Sebastian didn't love him enough to save him, he didn't want to live.

Sebastian had been living in the woods ever since Ciel had banished him. He had heard him call his name countless times but he just couldn't bring himself to go to him. His heart began to pound furiously and Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel...was...close to death? He ran to where Ciel laid on the ground bleeding. There was nothing Sebastian could do to save him. He felt helpless for the first time since he had been a demon. "Young master, I shall join you in this fruitless death...what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be if I couldn't do this much?" Alas, he took the sword as he thrust it into his heart. As his lips crashed onto his young master's one last time.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Ciel and his Sebastian." The undertaker quoted as he was sent to pick up the dead bodies of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

~END~ 


	6. Epilogue

~Prolounge~

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian had faked their deaths so that they could go on to live somewhere where they could be together longer without the waring eyes of strangers and servants. And so they set off for a new country that would later be called North America. Ciel had heard of this far off distant place but never paid much heed to it. Some had say it was the nation that would destroy the world with all of it's criminal activity. Sebastian had grown very fond of the young Phantomhive over their years of travel. Alas, their trip ended when they finally reached land. Despite the obvious terrible condition of the land, they moved to where in the rear future to a place that would later be called Tulsa,Oklahoma.


End file.
